herofandomcom-20200223-history
Riley North
Riley North is the main protagonist in the live-action vigilante film Peppermint. She is a bank employee turned vigilante who goes on a mission to take down the criminal team who killed her husband and daughter. She was portrayed by Jennifer Garner, who also played Jenna Rink and Elektra. Role in Film At some point of her life, Riley married a man named Chris North, and nine months later, she gave birth to their first and only daughter, Carly, born in 2008. Riley North is a former bank employee whose family (composed by her husband, Chris, and their only daughter, Carly) was gunned down by Diego Garcia's men. The three men who were arrested and went to trial were acquitted when they find out they have a lack of evidence. Garcia's three men walked since the D.A., the defense attorney and the judge is on Garcia's payroll. Riley is upset these three bastards are going to walk when they killed her husband and daughter. She tries to make them guilty when the guards tased her and she was about to instulized. But Riley got out and ran and start disappearing for five years of training to take down Garcia. Riley took down all three of her husband's and daughter's killers. She also took down a corrupt judge, D.A. and defense attorney who was on Garcia's payroll. Riley became a legend and a true hero who everyone thinks of her as a guardian angel. At the end she did took down Garcia and got the rest of her posse arrested. She was about to die, when she went to her husband's and daughter's grave (on the occasion of what would have been Carly's fifteenth birthday). Detective Moises Beltrain saved her life and she was about to be arrested while she was succumb her injuries in the hospital, but everyone looked up to her and they need her to give out hope for people. Beltrain owes her life. Beltrain unlock her handcuff from her stretcher and let her escape and decide to be a guardian angel to the little guys. Trivia * Despite the movie recieving negative reviews from critics, Jennifer Garner's performance in the film was praised. * Her daughter, Carly, died the day of her tenth birthday. * Her daughter, Carly, is the youngest character to die in the movie, as she was only 10 years old at the time of her death. * Her daughter Carly lived from 2008-2018, making her 10 years old at the time of her death and in 2023 her daughter would have turned 15 years old. * Her husband's friend, Mickey, is actually responsible for everything, because if he had never told Chris to steal Diego's money, Chris would never have stolen them, Diego would never have ordered the killing of the family, and Chris and Carly would still be alive. * Riley is the only member of the North family whose name does not start with C. * Her maiden surname was never revealed. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Philanthropists Category:Anti Hero Category:Voice of Reason Category:Vigilante Category:Outright Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Genius Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Falsely Accused